


The Raccoon

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chaos, F/M, How Do I Tag, Pre-Relationship, There's A Raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Hange asks for a favour
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Raccoon

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: How about: Hanji brings home a stray animal and leave it to Levi because she has work to do. So Levi tries to deal with it to make her happy

Levi stopped in his tracks at the sound of crashing furniture. He eyed the source of the noise with caution, afterall sounds like that coming from Hange’s lab were never a good thing.

Another small crash followed by a few choice curse words had Levi moving again. When he reached the end of the corridor and Hange’s lab he pushed the door open gingerly.

‘Stop!’

Levi froze the door barely open.

‘Wait! Don’t open it any further!’ Hange yelled from inside.

‘What the hell is going on?!’ Levi yelled back, he couldn’t see her through the small crack in the door but he could hear more noises of furniture being moved and a weird whining sound.

Suddenly the door was yanked open and he was faced with a very ruffled looking Hange with a…

‘What the fuck is that?’ Levi said looking at the animal clutched in her arms.

‘It’s a raccoon. Get in and shut the door. I don’t want it escaping.’ She said before turning on her heel and heading over to her desk.

Levi did as he was told, closing the door with a snap behind him.

‘A what?’

‘Raccoon. They didn’t have these in the Underground?’ She asked plopping the animal down on her desk, shoving a piece of bread into its little paws as she did so. The animal, the raccoon, nibbled away at it. Clearly a lot happier now it had something to eat.

‘No. Why do you have it?’ He said coming up beside her and peering down at said raccoon. It was small, about the same size as a cat.

‘Found it on our last patrol. Poor thing was injured, couldn’t exactly leave it out there to die.’ She explained. He noticed the bandage then, wrapped around its back leg.

‘Well you could. That’s how nature works.’ He told her. Hange gave him a scandalised look.

‘I’ll remember that the next time a Titan is up your ass ready to bite you in half.’ Hange said with a smirk. ‘Won’t bother stepping in, its nature after all. Can’t disrupt the natural order.’

Levi rolled his eyes at her triumphant grin.

‘What are you gonna do with it?’ He asked instead.

‘Hm, just keep it here for a few days til the leg heals enough then I’ll let it loose.’  
Levi couldn’t say he was surprised. In the short time he’d known Hange he’d learn not to expect anything but the unexpected. He’d only been with the Survey Corps a few short months, and to be honest she was one of the few people who’d bothered to talk to him. Everyone else had pretty much steered clear, avoiding the stranger from the Underground. Not Hange though, she’d plonked herself down beside him one day at dinner and talked his ear off. Not seeming to care in the slightest that he was different. Since then he hadn’t really been able to shift her, he’d be lying if he said he minded.

***

Two days later Levi had just returned from an expedition when someone knocked loudly on his door, he didn’t even get a chance to open it before Hange barged in, the raccoon clutched tightly in her arms.

‘Oh good you’re back.’ She said dumping the raccoon onto his bed.

‘What the fuck are you doing with that thing in here.’ He asked as the raccoon sniffled at his pillows.

‘I need you to watch over her.’

‘What? Not a chance.’

‘Please Levi! I have three reports to get done by the morning, I can’t focus while I’m watching her as well.’ Hange pleaded.

‘So let the damn thing loose. I’m not looking after it.’

‘Please! It’s just for a few hours. She’s not ready to be let loose yet. Please Levi.’ Hange begged. Levi looked over at the animal, it had curled up and was sleeping up against his pillows. He turned back to look at Hange, her eyes pleading and desperate. It took him all of three seconds to cave and he hated himself for it.

‘Fine. But if that thing shits on my bed you’re dead.’ He told her.

Hange threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

‘Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’ She said squeezing him tightly.

She pulled away before he even had a chance to react and was slipping out of his room closing the door behind her.

Levi looked over a the raccoon. It was still asleep. Levi just hoped it stayed that way.

It did not.

‘I’m gonna fucking kill her.’ Levi grumbled as he knelt down, peering under the bed. He saw the shadow move before the raccoon darted back out and shot over to his bookcase. Levi sprang to his feet as the animal pulled at the stacks of paper work on the lower shelves.

‘Get off you little shit!’ Levi cried making a grab for it, but the raccoon was fast, much faster than you’d expect and it scampered out of his reach and over to the chest of drawers. Leaving a trail of papers in its wake. Levi rushed over as it climbed up on top of the drawers and proceeded to scatter everything on top before slipping off the edge just as Levi made another grab for it.

It seemed to take only minutes and his whole room was completely trashed.

It finally came to rest atop the wardrobe, hissing at him as he tried to lure it down with food.

‘I’m gonna throw you out the window when I get my hands on you, you little shit.’ Levi snarled up at it. The raccoon just hissed back. Glaring down at him.

He paced up and down in front of the wardrobe. Trying to think of a way of getting the damn thing down and ideally as far away from his room as possible when the door opened again. The raccoon flung itself from the top of the wardrobe, landing on Levi’s head. He let out a loud yelp as it dug its sharp little claws in before propelling itself onto the floor and shot towards the door.

“Ah! You litlte fuck!’ Levi yelled as he brushed his hair out of his eyes to see Hange grab the raccoon around the middle. The raccoon hissed a little but seemed to calm once it realised that Hange was the one holding it. He glared across at them as Hange slipped a cracker into the raccoons paws.

‘Get that fucking thing out of here.’ Levi all but growled.

Hange gave him a sheepish smile but didn’t linger, disappearing back through the door she’d came, the raccoon firmly in her arms.

***

Levi drained the last of his tea. He sat alone in the kitchen, he’d needed a cup after all that chaos had erupted. With a heavy sigh he got up, quickly washing his used cup before heading back towards his room. It was gonna take him all night to sort out the mess the raccoon had left behind. Anyone else would’ve left it til the morning but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep til it was done.

He was surprised to see his door ajar when he reached it. Soft light spilling out into the dark corridor. He pushed the door open further only to find Hange sat on the floor sorting through a mass of ruined paper.

‘Oh, hi.’ She said noticing him stood in the doorway.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked.

‘Well, it’s only fair that I tidy this mess up. It was my fault. Kinda hoped I’d have it done before you got back though.’ She explained. Levi scanned the room, it was almost back to normal. Only the papers left in an untidy pile where Hange had evidently gathered them.

Levi walked over to where she was sat and sank down beside her.

‘I’m sorry. If I’d known she would cause such a mess.’ Hange said guiltely..

‘It’s fine.’ Levi found himself saying. ‘Did you at least get the reports done?’

‘Yep, I’d just dropped them off with Erwin before I came here. I really appreciate you helping me.’ She added.

‘Yeah well don’t dare ask me to do anything like that shit again.’

Hange broke into a wide grin.

‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’

Of course Levi knew she would. Just the way he knew he’d say yes.

For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to ever say no to Hange Zoe.


End file.
